


Untitled V

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Untitled V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Untitled V by Broken Angel

Author: Broken Angel  
Title: Untitled V  
Feedback:   
Webpage: http://araxdelan.tripod.com, http://www.squidge.org/terma/brokenangel/brokenangel.htm  
TotalParts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairing: Poetry & Filk  
Rating: Not Rated

* * *

I used to sleep.

  used to dream, too

until the spinnings of destruction caught me up in their game

    and dreaming became something I couldn't afford.

not anymore.

  until the price of holding on became greater

      than the price of letting go

and victory cut more deeply than defeat

                    and wanting was easier than having could ever be.

I accepted it then -

              this endlessly heavy burden of a half a life

  the unbearable need that comes from seeing and hearing

  but never

        - never -

      touching you...

from looking in on you through dirty windowpanes

   crusted over with the mark of your paranoia

your not-quite grip on sanity that spins

 just as fast and just as hard

        as the twisting grip of their plans and lies and secrets

       that could destroy the world.

             have destroyed my soul

                       and your hopes

because the absence of light, sometimes

is far more profound than any darkness

      can express.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Archived: 21:42 03/15/01 


End file.
